Finding A Place Where They Belong
by Pricat
Summary: Rueben and Kaikoo, Gantu's young son escape fro Hamsterviel's ship but land on Earth where an old friend helps them try to find the ohana but shows them they can be ohana to each other and feel they belong but Hamsterviel still wants the entire galaxy....
1. Chapter 1

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Yay another Stitch fic! This one carries on from Pillaloha Means Friendship and it's about finding somewhere you belong and where people care about you no matter if you're far from home like Rueben and Kaikoo, Gantu's young son are but they'll discover they can be their own one of a kind ohana. I hope my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch8000 like. I'm looking forward to the english dub of the Stitch anime which gave me ideas for this.**

It was early morning in Hamsterviel's ship but Gantu was unhappy and angry that he and Rueben were tricked into working for Hamsterviel once more as he watched the sun rise but sighed. His former boss had tricked him and Rueben into coming back by threatening to hurt those he and Rueben cared about but it had been a few years since that fated night but he walked into the galley room and smiled softly.

Rueben was sound asleep in his bed with Kaikoo, Gantu's young son. He had stowed away that night in his friend's back pack but Rueben looked after him for Gantu and comforted him but he heard gentle moaning come from them.

"Ssh...... stay asleep.

It's early." he whispered stroking Kaikoo's brownish hair along with Rueben's fur.

He sighed as he watched them sleep while Hamsterviel was off somewhere bothering the Galatic Council and making fun of them.

"_Maybe it'll be better if I got you and Kaikoo into the transporter away from here and you'll be safe from Hamsterviel and get Lilo and the others to help." _he thought leaving the galley hearing Hamsterviel return.

He knew that Kaikoo had powers of some of the experiments like Stitch's night vision, being able to life objects 3000 times his weight as well as being bullet proof, fire proof and indestructable but despite all that cared about his father but more for Rueben.

The golden brown sandwich making experiment was Kaikoo's god father and had raised him alongside Gantu from infanthood but felt sorry that the kid had to live on this ship with a jerk like Hamsterviel around because they knew Kaikoo hated that Hamsterviel was mean to his Daddy and to Rueben but the young alien had a big heart but was very shy and had not a lot of self esteem but he only talked to Rueben since Gantu was always with Hamsterviel.

But today was also Kaikoo's eighth birthday and Rueben was determined to make him happy since his past ones were always ruined by Hamsterviel's schemes. He'd been up all night with Kaikoo's present but also working on his birthday cake after Hamsterviel had went to bed. He cared about Kaikoo a lot like Gantu did but he felt guilty about not spending time with him.

Gantu then saw Rueben join him in the main room but he noticed Hamsterviel wasn't around.

"Morning G

Where's Ratface?" the golden brown experiment asked yawning as he poured himself a cup of coffee but Gantu noticed his friend seemed distracted and wondered what was wrong.

"I was dreaming about Marina and our ohana again." he said softly looking away from the captain.

Gantu understood how his best friend felt.

Rueben had left Marina, the one person he felt cared about him behind along with his family because he'd chosen to go with Gantu so he wouldn't be alone with Hamsterviel but sometimes he wished he was with Marina but dreamt about her a lot but told Gantu about them.

"Will you be okay Rueben?" Gantu said.

"Yeah..... I guess." he replied heading back into the galley......

* * *

In the Pelekai house Marina Jukiba's eyes opened slowly as the early morning sunlight entered her room. She'd been dreaming about her best friend Rueben but hoped he was okay out there in the galaxy somewhere but she could feel his emotional link to her through her heart and she had never given up hope that they would be together someday.

The hybrid teen was now sixteen and very beauitful but only wanted Rueben. Jumba was helping her along with Lilo and the ohana but she knew they were busy with their own things so normally it was her, Uncle Jumba and Stitch in the Big Red Battleship using the ship's computer to search for Rueben and Gantu along with Kaikoo, Gantu and Kiri's son but as she was in the kitchen eating the breakfast Lilo and Pleakley had made, she saw Jumba come in.

"What's going on Uncle?" she asked curious.

"Computer has picked up Hamsterwheel's ship.

Rueben is talking with 626 as we speak.

He wants to talk to you." the Quanta Quaglian answered as she left her pancakes and followed him to the Big Red Battleship i the back yard.

As they entered, they heard laughter from Stitch as Reuben was being his usual self but the golden brown experiment on the screen was in awe seeing Marina.

"626 we should give them a little privacy." Jumba said as Stitch followed him into the other room.

"Rueben you're okay!

I was so worried but I never gave up hope you were okay like you said in the letter.

You're still the same best friend I met a long time ago.

I miss you and want you to be here with me but I know it's hard." she told him as she blinked back tears.

"_I miss you too Mari._

_You're more beauitful than you were when we first met._

_I want to come home but that would be selfish of me since I need to protect Gantu and Kaikoo from that rat face Hamsterwheel._

_I'll come back, I promise._

_I'll always love you."_ he told her as he hung up.

Marina wiped away a tear hearing that.

Jumba hugged her as he came into the room.......

* * *

Reuben heard excited laughter as Kaikoo was awake and walking on the celling using his extra set of arms which he hid from Hamsterviel because Rueben knew Hamsterviel would use Kaikoo if he knew he had experiment powers but right now, he wasn't around.

"Morning Kai.

Happy birthday!" Reuben said hugging him handing him something from Gantu and him.

"Thanks." the alien youngster said as he opened it and pulled out a locket and opened it.

Inside was a photo of the entire ohana and a photo of him, Gantu and Rueben together.

Reuben watched as he put it on but felt him hug him.

"Aww it's okay Kai.

I miss them too." he said softly.

"Y-You do?" he asked him.

"Yeah especially...... Marina.

But maybe one day we'll be with them again, I know it." he reassured him as Gantu watched the tender moment between them and sighed.

But he saw Hamsterviel stare in awe at Kaikoo's extra appendages and smiled.

"I could use him to help us!" he said.

Gantu hated that idea.

"I..... don't think it's a good idea." he said but Hamsterviel was adamant on training Kaikoo but he had to get him away from here as possible but seeing the transporter gave him an idea.....

* * *

"Hey G what's going on?" Rueben asked his friend.

"I'll explain.

Go get Kaikoo and meet me in the main room.

We don't have much time because Hamsterviel could come back." he answered as Rueben went off.

_"What's up with him?_

_I'm sure he'll tell me_." he thought finding Kaikoo and bringing him to the main room.

Rueben gasped as Gantu explained to his friend Hamsterviel's intentions for his god son but was curious seeing Gantu input data into the transporter for Earth.

"G what're you doing?" Rueben asked worried.

"Getting you and Kaikoo away from here where you'll be safe." Gantu answered.

"But what about you?" Rueben asked him nervous.

"I have to stay here to humour Hamsterwheel but you can get help from the ohana.

We'll be back together soon.

I need you to promise me to keep Kaikoo safe on Earth, okay?" Gantu told him.

"I'll take good care of him.

That you can count on." Rueben answered hugging him along with Kaikoo as they walked into the transporter and Gantu hit the button.

Kaikoo and Rueben were engulfed in bright light ad vanished.

Gantu smiled relievedly at that as he heard Hamsterviel approaching.......


	2. Feeling Alone And Far From Home

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like.**

Hamsterviel was irked by what Gantu had done by sending Kaikoo and Rueben to Earth by using the transporter but the captain had erased where they went so Hamsterviel wouldn't find them and they'd be safe. He hoped they were okay but he sighed as Hamsterviel yelled angrily at him.

"_I hope they got there okay._

_At least Hamsterwheel won't find them." _he thought as he checked on the computer as he linked up to Jumba's computer when Hamsterviel was gone.

In the Big Red Battleship at the Pelekai house, Jumba was surprised by this but wondered how Gantu had been able to do this.

"_I sent Rueben and Kaikoo through the transporter to Earth so they should be with you soon._

_Marina will be happy along with Roxy and Kiri."_ the captain answered as Jumba understood.

"Ih Gantu.

We'll await their arrival excitedly." Jumba said but switched the computer off before Sukai saw and told everybody in the family.

He decided to keep it a secret because he didn't want to dash hopes.

But he had faith that they'd return but cursed Hamsterviel for making them leave as he went to get lunch but saw Marina sitting outside on the porch alone. Something told him she was thinking of Rueben but that was one reason he wasn't telling them yet.

He sighed going into the kitchen.

* * *

Rueben's eyes opened slowly as he found himself in a forest but it seemed familiar as he heard Kaikoo cry a little as the alien youngster was sitting on the ground but fear was in his young milky blue eyes because the forest was unfamiliar to him but Rueben gasped realising where they were.

_"We're back in Okinwa._

_Gantu must've messed up the data because he was so nervous about Hamsterviel but I know somebody who can help us in this island...... if she still remembers us_." the golden brown experiment thought as Kaikoo was very quiet.

"Rueben...... where are we?" he asked scared.

"Don't worry Kai.

I know where we are.

I also know somebody who can help us get back to our family." Rueben said as the forest spirits were excited seeing them.

But they were unaware od their presence as they left the forest......

* * *

In a house in Okinwa toqwn, sunlight poured into a room as a young girl was begining to wake.

"Ohh....... five more minutes....." she mumured in her sleep as she smelt breakfast and woke up.

She had black hair tied in pigtails, wore a blue dress with black trousers and was slender. Her name was Yuri and she lived with her mother Yuna and her grandmother Obaa. Her mother told her stories of when she was younger and had been befriended by Stitch and his cousins. The girl loved her stories and had seen some of the cousins but was too shy to talk to them. Yuri had a good heart but wasn't very confident and a little shy unlike her mother when she was her age. But Obaa had told Yuna that the girl needed a friend to help her but some of the other kids at school and the local dojo ignored her and thought she was weird but Yuri just ignored them.

"Morning Mom.

Breakfast smells good!" Yuri said as Obaa laughed at that.

Yuri had an appetite like Yuna at that age.

"Morning honey.

You sleep well?" Yuna asked her softly.

She nodded in reply but seemed sad.

"You think your alien friend will come back?" Yuri asked her.

Yuna understood why her daughter asked that because she wanted to have a friend like Stitch who would like her and not be afraid of her or be mean to her because she was different.

"I'm not sure honey but his cousins are here like Angel.

I bet you two would be good together since you have a beauitful singing voice." Yuna said as she watched her daughter eat but Obaa saw the young girl was very quiet.

"Yuri honey you should wish on the Spiritual Stone.

Maybe it's magic can help you." the old woman said to her grand daughter as a smile crossed her face.

"You're right Obaa.

I'll go when I'm finished breakfast.

Arigato." Yuri replied finishing breakfast and grabbing her back pack.

"Sayonara." she said leaving the house and into the forest......

* * *

Rueben was curious as he and Kaikoo wandered through the forest but were near the Spiritual Stone which legend said that the stone could grant wishes but the golden brown experiment sighed remembering the trouble Hamsterviel had nearly caused by trying to use the stone's mystical energy to take over the universe but he saw Kaikoo hide as they heard footsteps but was relieved to see it was Sparky.

The lightning bolt experiment was happy to see his sandwich making friend as he hugged him.

"What're you doing here?" Rueben asked him breaking the hug.

"Live in Okinwa now along with Felix and Angel.

Miss ohana but miss you more." Sparky told him.

But they heard more footsteps as Yuri approached but Sparky smiled seeing her.

He knew she was always trying to make friends with others but sometimes she talked to him.

"Spiritual Stone are you listening?

It's me Yuri.

I need somebody to be my friend, somebody who isn't afraid of me and understands that I'm alone and wanting somebody to care about me." the young girl said as Rueben gasped hearing her words.

"Yuri sad." Sparky said as the golden brown experiment looked at him in awe.

"You know her?" Rueben said.

"Ih.

She Yuna's daughter.

Lonely like you." Sparky answered as Rueben nodded.

"_Maybe I could help her and Yuna will help me and Kaikoo get back to Lilo and the others."_ he thought as he stepped forward.

"Hey there!" Rueben said making Yuri turn around.

The young girl gasped in awe.

"You're one of Stitch's cousins, like my Mom Yuna talks about." she said as Rueben smiled.

"Yeah we're cousins alright.

I'm Rueben." the golden brown experiment told her.

"Wow neat name.

I'm Yuri." the girl said seeing Sparky and Kaikoo come out of hiding.

"We need to go to your house.

I..... need to talk to Yuna about something." Rueben said as Yuri understood.

"Okay let's go.

Your friend can come too." she said as Rueben and Kaikoo followed her.....

* * *

Obaa was amazed seeing her grand daughter return with Rueben and Kaikoo but wondered what they were doing here.

"Rueben needs to see my Mom.

Is she around?" Yuri asked her grandmother.

"She went to the dojo but she'll be back soon.

Why don't you wait?

Something came for you in the mail." Obaa replied as Yuri went into her room finding an envelope on her bed and she opened it reading the letter.

"Hey kid you okay?

You look really sad." Rueben said eating rice balls.

Obaa saw the sad look in her grand daughter's eyes as she went outside and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?

Why is she so sad?" the golden brown experiment asked the old woman softly.

"She got a letter from her father.

He won't be coming back for a long while.

He's too busy with work.

Yuri needs somebody like you.

I have a feeling you're here looking for help, right?

But who's this?" Obaa said looking at Kaikoo trying to use chopsticks but found it hard as the rice ball dropped onto the floor.

"S-Sorry." the alien youngster told her looking scared.

"No sweat Kaikoo.

It was an accident." Rueben said handing him a rice ball he was going to eat himself.

"His name is Kaikoo.

He's Gantu's son.

He's very shy like his mother Kiri." Rueben answered as Obaa and Kaikoo's eyes met as the alien youngster hugged her.

Obaa smiled at him warmly as he hugged her but saw Yuna surprised walking into the house but happy to see Rueben as he prepared to explain......


	3. Meeting Old Friends Once More

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**"

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers.**

**I hope you like.**

"It's been a long while

Did..... Stitch come with you?" Yuna asked Rueben as he stared at her.

She looked different than she had the last time he'd seen her but she'd been a little girl like Lilo.

"Nope he didn't.

He's back in Kauai with Lilo and the rest of the family.

But I need your help.

Gantu sent us to Earth to escape from Hamsterwheel but he sent Kaikoo and me here instead of Kauai but I figured you could help us but if you don't want to, that's okay.

I understand.

What've I done to deserve your help?" the golden brown experiment said looking away from her.

She knew that he along with Gantu had helped Hamsterviel but the two weren't evil. She knew that Rueben was holding up a tough sarcastic front but inside just wanted to know somebody cared about him and that he needed a hug.

"You're ohana.

You and Gantu were never evil.

Hamsterviel used the two of you." Yuna said as she approached him and hugged the golden brown experiment.

Tears fell from his eyes at that.

"Wow.

Arigato Yuna.

Gantu sent Kaikoo and I here to Okinawa by mistake because we escaped from that rat face Hamsterviel and want to be with Lilo and the others but we're not sure how.

But you've changed since last time huh?" the golden brown experiment said as Yuna smiled at him as Kaikoo was playing with chopsticks.

"It happens.

We'll help but for now you can stay here with Yuri, Obaa and me.

It might help Yuri if you guys befriended her.

She's not very confident but shy." Yuna answered him as Rueben understood.

"Just like Kaikoo." he answered.

He then went outside and found Yuri sitting on the porch. He saw an expression of sadness om her face and felt sorry for her. Right now he was feeling alone too missing his ohana and especially Marina.

_" I know how you feel Yuri, alone and sad._

_Marina and the ohana will have to wait for a while but Yuri needs me just as much as G does._

_I hope he's okay and that Hamsterviel isn't making him miserable."_ the golden brown experiment thought approaching the girl.

"Hey...... there Yuri.

You okay?

You were crying weren't you?

Is it about somebody you care about deeply and want to be with them?

I know how that feels." Rueben told her as Yuri nodded.

"Yes Rueben I do.

My father left long ago but doesn't want to come back.

I miss him deeply but for some reason Mom is angry at him.

Sometimes I wish we would be a family again like before but it'll never happen.

You seem to know about missing those you care about too.

Did you lose anybody you care about?" Yuri answered looking away.

"I do.

My family are back home in Kauai and I miss them along with....... Marina.

She means a lot to me but I'm worried about Gantu.

He's out there somewhere in the galaxy with that demented Hamsterviel and he's alone without Kaikoo and me to help him stand up to that loser!

But...... maybe we could be friends.

If you want to, I guess." the golden brown experiment said beginning to walk away but then Yuri hugged him.

"I'd love a friend like you Rueben along with Kaikoo." the girl replied as Yuna smiled at that but Rueben blushed as they went into the house....

* * *

Gantu was nervous seeing that Hamsterviel had found out where the transporter had sent both Rueben and Kaikoo but saw an evil glint in Hamsterviel's eyes as he remembered the power he'd had from the Spiritual Stone. Gantu sighed as he engaged hyperdrive as they were on a course for Earth but he hoped that both Rueben and Kaikoo were okay on Earth.

He wished he'd gone with them but hoped they'd be reunited again soon as he went to eat.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" he thought preparing food.

* * *

Later that night Yuri noticed Rueben was very quiet as they had dinner as she was changing into pyjamas and wondered what was wrong but had a feeling he was missing his home and family but saw the golden brown experiment tucking Kaikoo in. There was sadness in his eyes as he left the young alien to dream.

He then climbed into his bunk but lay there in the darkness feeling sad.

"_I wonder what G's doing right now?_

_Probably feeling miserable without Kaikoo and me."_ he thought climbing out and sat outside on the porch.

He was missing the ohana back home along with Marina.

Tears fell from his eyes as he cried himself to sleep.

Yuna saw that and felt sorry for him.

She sighed going back into the house.

She hoped she and Yuri could help him and Kaikoo get back home to their family.......


	4. Preparing To Go Find Them

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch80000 for his reviews but I wonder where Kitten630 went?**

**Oh well she'll show up.**

Jumba was woken from sleep by the noise of the transporter as light flashed. He'd been asleep in the cockpit seat in the Big Red Battleship as he was surprised to see it was Gantu.

"How did you get here?

Where's 625 and Kaikoo?

Marina and Kiri worried along with Roxy." he told him.

Gantu understood as he saw sadness in Jumba's eyes.

"I decided to escape from Hamsterviel but need to find Rueben and Kaikoo.

Who knows where they are or what's happening to them?" he said as Jumba smiled as he gasped seeing where Gantu had sent Rueben and Kaikoo.

"_Haven't been to Okinawa in a long while since Stitch crash landed there._

_Need to tell him and Lilo that they're there." _he thought as he and Gantu went into the house for breakfast.

But Kiri gasped seeing Gantu with Jumba and tears of joy were in her eyes.

"H-How did you get back?

Roxy and I were so worried!" she told her husband as she hugged him.

"Hamsterviel suckered Rueben and I into helping him but Rueben and Kaikoo escaped but they're in Okinawa but we're going to get them back.

I missed you." Gantu answered as Jumba smiled watching them......

* * *

Yuri woke as the sun was already up but she wondered where Rueben was as she was in her pyjamas but saw Kaikoo up with Obaa but her mother wasn't there but she had a feeling she was teaching at the dojo as usual. She found Rueben asleep in a ball on the porch but saw the dried tears on his golden brown fur and understood.

"_He must've been homesick and dreaming about those he misses._

_Maybe the Spiritual Stone can help."_ she thought as she sat at the table as Obaa saw Kaikoo smile at the girl as she smiled back.

"Rueben's sad because he misses my Daddy.

They were very good friends but Hamsterwheel made him leave.

He made Daddy and Rueben leave our home and family.

I wish there was something I could do to help but I'm just a kid.

Rueben's been my only friend." the alien youngster told her.

She saw him go into the house and into the kitchen to make a sandwich for Rueben.

Yuri smiled seeing that.

"Kai I might know a way you and Rueben can get back home to those you care about." she said as he looked at her.

"You do?

Tell me!" Kaikoo said as Yuri laughed at his excitement.

"Follow me.

We have to go into the forest." she told him as they left the house......

* * *

Lilo and the other members of her family were surprised but happy to see Gantu but Marina was very quiet as they ate. Mika along with Lilo and Monte had a feeling she was thinking about Rueben but understood as she saw her leave angrily but Stitch stopped Lilo from going after her.

"I'll talk to her." Gantu told them as he left while the others were sitting around the table drinking coffee while listening to Jumba explain where Rueben and Kaikoo were but Lilo saw excitement in Stitch's eyes but wondered why as Jumba laughed.

"He remembers when he was there after crash landing there returning to Earth." Jumba said smiling.

Lilo understood but remembered that point in her life where she'd tried to act normal as an adult but that night had hurt her but had hurt Stitch more but she realised that her life was nothing without him and he'd came back to her and married her.

"Lilo okitaki?" she heard her husband ask softly.

"Yeah I'm okay.

Let's focus on getting there to find Rueben and Kaikoo." she said as he understood.

He had a feeling something was bothering her.....

* * *

Marina was listening to the music the necklace Rueben had given her made. She couldn't help but think of him especially that day they'd met for the first time. Tears stung her eyes at the memory as she closed the necklace hearing footsteps as Gantu approached the porch where she was but he could see she was sad about missing Rueben but he understood.

"Gantu...... I didn't hear you there.

What's wrong?" the hybrid teen asked him.

"I'm worried about you along with the family.

I know how much you care for Rueben.

You guys are good friends but I have this feeling you're more than that." he said sitting beside her.

She nodded in reply.

"Ih.

We're buchee bus.

But..... that night when you and him left, that hurt me more than anything. But now we can get them back from that jerk Hamsterwheel.

I would do anything to have Rueben back along with Kaikoo." she admitted as tears fell from her eyes as Gantu understood.

He then left her alone for a while.

* * *

Hamsterviel cackled as he landed in the outskirts of Okinawa because nobody, not even the Grand Council Woman knew he was here and he could try to take over the galaxy with the help of the Spiritual Stone's magical energy but saw Yuri with Kaikoo and smiled knowing they were headed for the forest and the Spiritual Stone and decided to follow them.

"This time, the galaxy will be mine!" he snickered as he entered the forest but followed them carefully.

Soon the galaxy would be his and nobody would stop him.......


	5. Facing Bad Memories

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

Rueben woke with a jolt from a dream he'd had about Hamsterviel using the Spiritual Stone's mystical energy to take over but began to calm down as his golden brown fur was in a cold sweat and bristled nervously.

Yuna saw the fear in his deep black eyes and had a feeling he'd had a bad dream.

"You okay?

You look like you had a bad sleep.

What...... were you dreaming about?" she asked him softly as he sat at the table.

He sighed before answering.

"It was about Hamsterviel using the energy of the Spiritual Stone to take over the universe and those I care about were in danger and I couldn't do a thing to help them because I was afraid.

I am a coward after all with no self esteem and zero confidence.

I only feel safe around Gantu and the ohana because I know that nothing can beat us when we're together." he answered softly.

But Yuna understood how he felt because she remembered that Hamsterviel had tried it before only Stitch had stopped him with help.

"It's okay Rueben.

Last time that was scary what Hamsterviel nearly did but he's locked away in prison, remember?" she reassured him.

"Y-Yeah I guess.

But I have a bad feeling he's not in prison." he answered eating riceballs with chop sticks.....

* * *

Lilo and Jumba, along with Marina, Gantu, Stitch and Pleakley were excited but nervous as the Big Red Battleship took off headed for Okinawa in Japan but Lilo noticed Stitch seemed distant and far off as she was talking to him. She wondered what was wrong but had a feeling it was to do with going to Okinawa but Pleakley noticed the same thing happening with Jumba but had a feeling he knew why his room mate and best friend was sad about going back to Okinawa because of what had nearly happened.

"...... Jumba....... it wasn't your fault what happened that night.

You were only trying to protect ohana along with our friends." Pleakley told him as Jumba put the auto pilot on so he could walk freely without driving.

"Ih Pleakly but I nearly hurt family because of Hamsterviel and that collar he put on me." Jumba told him.

Lilo was curious about what Jumba was talking about but Stitch stopped her from finding out.

He knew very well what Jumba was talking about.

_"I don't want to think about what would've happened if that collar had stayed on Jumba returning his evil urges._

_I don't blame Jumba for not wanting to talk about it_." he thought but he was thinking about Yuna.

He wondered how old she was now and what she was doing as he remembered that day he, Jumba and Pleakley were returning to Hawali.....

_It was a beauitful day in Okinawa but Yuna was quiet watching Jumba and Pleakley packing things into their space ship which had been hidden in the forest._

_She knew this day would've came eventually but hated it._

_"Yuna?" Stitch said as she turned around seeing the blue fluffy alien there but sadness was in his eyes._

_"I-I guess you're leaving huh?" she said softly as he could see the hurt in her eyes._

_"Ih._

_Yuna sad because she miss us, right?_

_But not alone._

_Ohana means family._

_Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

_I will never forget you Yuna but my ohana back home needs me._

_I'll visit whenever I can." he told her._

_"You promise?" Yuna asked._

_"Ih Stitch promise." he said hugging her before going into the space ship as it took off......._

Stitch found himself shaken from his memory by Lilo who was worried for him. She knew something wasn't right but had found out from Jumba why but understood as she saw him cry but hugged him. She remembered he'd only landed in Japan because she'd left him behind by accident but Pleakley sighed seeing that as he went into Jumba's room and found him sitting on the bed.

"Jumba it's okay.

Hamsterviel's locked up.

You don't have that evil inducing collar on anymore.

Please don't be like this.

I hate seeing you so sad!" Pleakley told him as Jumba sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry my little one eyed one but I keep thinking about if it was still on.

Jumba nearly hurt those close to him especially you." he said beginning to cry as he felt Pleakley hug him which was something nobody had dared to do except for Lilo.

* * *

Kaikoo was in awe at the Spiritual Stone as Yuri smiled. She loved the legend about the stone but it made her mother sad for some reason whenever they were in the forest together but Yuna never told her daughter why she felt sad looking at the Spiritual Stone.

"This can grant wishes right?

Then let's use it now!" Kaikoo said excitedly but heard evil laughter as somebody appeared.

It was Hamsterviel.

"I don't think so!

I'm using this stone's power to take over the universe." he said capturing both Yuri and Kaikoo.

He knew that things were going according to plan....

* * *

Yuna was at the dojo when she heard the engines of a ship and gasped realising it was the Big Red Battleship as she ran out of there like a bullet train but smiled arriving at her house but saw Obaa smile.

"Yuna?" Jumba said seeing the young woman run to him and hug him.

"Jumba, Pleakley you're back along with Stitch!

I must tell Yuri my daughter and Kaikoo that you're here.

Who're your friends?" she said as Jumba introduced Lilo and the others to Yuna and Obaa but Yuna noticed that Stitch was very quiet and not himself.

"You're the one who helped him when he landed here, right?" Lilo said as Yuna nodded.

"Yes I did.

He brought light into my world when there was great darkness clouding it.

You must be his human bucheebu." Yuna said as Lilo smiled at that.

"Yes we are." Lilo answered hearing siren like singing from inside.

Yuna gasped at that hearing Rueben yell as she ran inside finding Angel trying to get him to help her.

Stitch growled at this.

He knew Rueben sometimes flirted with her but this wasn't normal.

"Stitch help Rueben calm Angel down." he said seeing Rueben smile as he picked up a saxophone and started playing.

The others watched as Angel began to calm down as Jumba put her in a container.

But Stitch saw anger in his cousin's eyes as his extra arms retracted under his skin again.

"Something's wrong, very wrong." Rueben said.

* * *

Jumba knew that Angel being like that was work of Hamsterviel and was nervous but decided to hide fear but smiled seeing Rueben with Gantu again.

He would tell them later.......


	6. Inner Demons Unleashed For Chaos

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000, your reviews make me want to write more. In this chapter, Hamsterviel uses the side of my fave experiment that makes him feel bad about himself to help him in his plan. You'll see later on.**

Jumba sighed as he saw Rueben asleep but trembling in fear as he released Angel but she left a while ago. But he felt curious hearing the golden brown experiment sleep talk.

But he was dreaming but inside his side that made him feel bad about himself was teasing him, making him feel like a loser.

Yuna then saw him wake up and go outside but he looked sad but she and the others were confused but Gantu understood because he'd seen his friend like this before sometimes back in the ship but hoped he'd be okay as he and the others were worrying about Yuri and Kaikoo.

Jumba saw Marina look sad for Rueben......

* * *

Hamsterviel cackled as he came to Yuna's house later in the dead of night and saw Rueben crying himself to sleep and cackled. He knew that he could use the side of Rueben that made him feel bad about himself would help him take over as he captured the golden brown experiment using a blaster and picking him up. He then smiled evilly going to his ship.

"What're you going to do to Rueben?" Kaikoo asked Hamsterviel nervously as he put Rueben in a machine and pulled a lever.

Yuri and Kaikoo watched as it shocked Rueben but heard him yell as something emerged from him and Yuri gasped in fear as the smoke faded and they saw beside Rueben was an experiment but gasped.

It looked like Rueben but had deep black fur, long antennae, sharp claws and glowing purple eyes.

"W-What is it and why does it look like Rueben?" Yuri said to Hamsterviel.

"It is 625 but is his side that makes him feel bad about himself and makes him feel like a failure and a loser.

He is coward and will never be able to beat his inner demon side who makes him feel bad and makes him feel alone in the world." Hamsterviel said seeing the black furred experiment eating a sandwich like Rueben but they saw coldness and hate in his glowing eyes.

"Can I play with him?" the black furred experiment said growling evilly at Rueben as the golden furred experiment trembled in fear as his inner demon side punched him but shot him with a blaster.

Yuri saw anger in Kaikoo's eyes seeing his friend and god father being hurt like that.

_"Why pick on him?_

_He hasn't done anything that you have to do this to him!_

_Just wait until my Dad and our friends get here._

_Then you're toast_!" the young alien thought as he saw the black furred experiment throw Rueben into the cell with them.

"You're such a weakling.

No wonder you're alone!" he cackled leaving him and went with Hamsterviel......

* * *

Gantu along with Lilo and the others ran through the forest as Marina was leading them to where Hamsterviel's ship was because she could feel Rueben's emotional link leading her there but she felt sadness but she hoped he'd be okay along with Yuri and Kaikoo.

"Jumba you okay?

You've been quiet for a while." Lilo heard Yuna say as Pleakley understood.

His room mate and best friend was remembering what had happened last time Hamsterviel had tried to use the Spiritual Stone to take over the universe. He was trembling but never showed it.

They were relieved seeing Hamsterviel's ship but Gantu was feeling nervous about Rueben along with Kaikoo and Yuri....

* * *

Y

* * *

Yuri saw worry in Kaikoo's eyes as he watched Rueben curled up sadly in a corner of the cell very sad and crying but he was very quiet. She wondered what the black furred experiment was and why he was so mean to him. Rueben's eyes opened seeing hurt and pain in his eyes along with cuts and burns as she saw Kaikoo sit beside him along with him.

"I'll tell you.

He's my....... inner demon

He's the reason why I feel bad about myself and make me feel like a loser.

He's always saying horrible things to me in my head but sometimes I ignore him with help but Hamsterviel brought him out of me and I know I can't defeat him since he's a part of me.

I wish I was braver like my other cousins and not such a coward but that's how I was created by Jumba." he explained crying puting his golden brown head in his hands.

"Rueben not a loser.

You're a good friend, an amazing sandwich maker, funny and very smart when you feel like it.

You shouldn't let Nega bring you down like that." Kaikoo told him.

"Nega?

You named him?

Thanks for your support Kai.

Maybe Gantu and the others will come soon." Rueben told him as Kaikoo and Yuri hugged him.

"Yeah Nega because he's your inner demon and negative but hurts your feelings and self esteem.

You can beat him by being strong inside." Yuri told him but heard the door open......

* * *

Gantu smiled seeing Rueben along with Kaikoo and Yuri were safe but Jumba heard evil cackling as Hamsterviel came up from behind and put something on him which made Pleakley and Jumba gasp.

It was the collar Hamsterviel had used to make him evil again.

Hamsterviel cackled activating it as Jumba was shocked as his eyes closed.

"Jumba!" Stitch said to his creator and father but Pleakley stopped him.

"You don't get what that collar did to him, do you?" the Plorgian said.

"Naga!" Stitch replied as Lilo and the others saw Jumba's eyes open but gasped.

The Quanta Quaglian's eyes were filled with evil as he joined Hamsterviel along with Nega.

"What do you want to do to them Jumba?

They're all yours!" Hamsterviel told him as Jumba cackled.

"Naga good." Stitch said as Lilo and Yuna agreed......


	7. Saving Jumba From Evil

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I couldn't resist making Jumba evil because it happens in the season one finale and Hamsterviel puts a collar on him which restores his evil side. Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for reviewing. You guys made me want to write this along with listening to my Within Temptation song Stand My Ground made me think of Rueben from what happened in the last chapter with Nega.**

Lilo and the others were worried about what had happened to Jumba but Pleakley was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"He can't hear you or control his evil side when he has that collar on.

Like last time, remember?" Yuna told him as he nodded.

"How can we turn him back to good?" Lilo asked but heard Stitch laugh.

"Break collar!" he told his wife.

"Yes but it won't be easy.

He seems bent on keeping it on." Kayden told him looking at her father but hoped he'd be okay but saw Gantu leave them.

"What is he doing?" Yuna asked nervous but Kayden understood.....

* * *

Kaikoo was happy seeing Gantu and Marina approach the cell. Gantu was relieved that Kaikoo was safe along with Yuri but Marina was happy Rueben was okay but noticed how sad he was but Yuri and Kaikoo didn't blame him since Hamsterviel was using Nega, the side that always made him feel bad help him but she watched as Gantu was trying to open the cell but heard evil cackling as Rueben saw a pair of glowing purple eyes and trembled a little.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked him but Kaikoo saw Nega's glowing eyes and understood as the black furred experiment made himself known.

But both Gantu and Marina looked at him and at Rueben.

"What's going on?

Why does Nega look like you?" Gantu asked confused.

Nega laughed at that.

"Should I tell your pathetic little friends or do you?" the black furred experiment said sneering enjoying Rueben's pain and fear at this.

"Very well, I'll explain.

I'm Nega.

I'm the voice in his head that makes him feel bad about himself and tell him that he's worthless.

But sometimes you G help him lock me out but that won't bother me anymore thanks to Hamsterviel.

He brought me to life and now I can have fun helping him and making Rueben feel bad.

Understand now stupidhead?" he explained as Gantu and Marina glared at him.

_"So this abomaination is the reason my best friend is depressed sometimes?_

_I'll stop him and keep Rueben safe no matter what_!" Gantu thought with an angry look on his face.

Marina watched as they were fighting as she busted Yuri and Kaikoo out of the cell but she saw Rueben tremble in fear watching that....... thing hurt G.

"It'll be okay.

Let's go find the others okay?

Maybe they can help." the hybrid teen replied as the golden brown experiment followed them.

"_You're such a loser Rueben._

_You're not even going to try and stop me even when I'm hurting your best friend!"_ Nega thought as his eyes glowed with purple light...

* * *

Hamsterviel cackled seeing Jumba fighting Stitch and Kayden but knew that the only way for Jumba to return to good was for the collar to break and there was no way he was letting that happen. But Lilo along with Yuna and Kiri were relieved to see Marina along with Yuri, Kaikoo and Rueben but the golden brown experiment wondered what was going on with Jumba as he saw Kayden lying there exhausted.

"That colar....... need to break it....... to save Dad." she said.

Marina then saw Stitch hold onto the collar around Jumba's neck and took it off using his super strength.

They saw the evil vanish from Jumba's eyes as he became his normal self again but looked worried seeing damage and Kayden lying on the ground out cold and his family saw tears well up in his eyes when he saw the collar.

"Jumba....... it's okay.

We know it wasn't your fault." Pleakley said but the Quanta Quaglian nodded but felt sad and upset at allowing it to happen to himself again.

"You may have beaten my collar and turned Jumba back to good but you'll never be able to beat Nega." Hamsterviel sneered looking at Rueben.

Jumba understood why his creation was so afraid.

Nega was made from his bad thoughts, unhappy feelings and doubts.

"I-I can't beat him Dr J.

I'm not strong or brave enough to do it.

I'm a coward remember?" the golden brown experiment said looking away.

"Naga true cousin." Stitch told him as Lilo and the others agreed.

"He's right Rueben.

You are strong when you want to be like fixing Gantu's ship and making it work again.

You.... just need to believe in yourself.

If you can do that, Nega will be toast." Lilo told him.

But he heard Gantu yelling in pain and the others saw something strange happen to Rueben.

The fear in his eyes were replaced by anger and his stubby hands were in fists and he softly growled.

"What's happening to him?" Kaikoo asked.

"Seeing what Nega did to Gantu is welling up reserves of inner strength in 625 and making him want to try and fight Nega." Jumba answered.

They then saw him leave them and enter the room but Nega cackled seeing him......


	8. Standing His Ground Against Nega

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and I know my reviewers are looking forward to it but I couldn't help but write more.**

Nega cackled as Rueben entered the room seeing the anger in his deep black eyes as Gantu lay there with many wounds and cuts and his vest was ripped.

"You look shocked that he would be defeated by somebody like me, huh?

I guess I showed him what we trogs can do when we feel like it." he snickered as Gantu's eyes opened slowly.

"G........ you okay?

What did he do to you?" the golden brown experiment said to his friend trying not to show weakness.

"I tried to stop him but he's too strong." Gantu said weakly.

Nega cackled seeing Rueben look at Gantu but growl at Nega.

"You think you can stop me?" the black furred experiment sneered as his eyes glowed with purple light.

"Y-Yeah I...... might have a chance." Rueben told him as Nega sent him flying.

"Yeah right!

You can't beat me Rueben.

You're nothing but a weak coward and your fear and lack of strength is making me stronger.

Just give up!" Nega said as Jumba and the others ran into the room......

* * *

Hamsterviel smiled seeing Nega pummeling Rueben as Jumba and the others watched as he left to take over the galaxy but was met by the Grand Council Woman as her guards slapped shackles on him.

"Take him away!" she ordered but wondered where Jumba and the others were.....

* * *

Reuben then saw Jumba pale seeing Nega grab Marina and was using her as a hostage. He knew how much Rueben cared about her and wouldn't let anything hurt her but smiled evilly seeing the golden brown experiment hesitate at that.

"That's right.

Don't do anything stupid and I won't hurt her." the black furred experiment told him but Rueben could see he was lying and growled.

"I don't think so!" he yelled fighting him using hand to hand combat moves he'd learned from Gantu but Jumba and the others were surprised by that especially Nega but he let Marina go but then Jumba along with Marina were nervous as black tentacles came from Nega's claws and tied themselves around Rueben but he was trying to scare him so he could become stronger.

"You think you're strong but you're not.

You're nothing but a loser and a freak.

Who would even care about you?

You're a failed experiment, a reject." Nega yelled as Gantu and the others saw sadness in Rueben's eyes but for some reason he didn't feel afraid.

"_There's more strength in you than you think._

_You became that way by caring about your friend."_ his heart told him as his eyes glowed with deep blue light.

"What's going on?

How can he do that?" Nega yelled but Rueben wasn't listening but Jumba knew what was going on along with Kayden.

"_He's putting his whole heart into this like before with Nero._

_He is unaware that he has powerful iner strength but too bad he only uses it in times when those he cares about are in danger._

_Maybe there's a way to help him."_ the Quanta Quaglian thought as the blue light engulfed the room but saw it fade instantly as Nega was gone but Rueben was lying there with many wounds and cuts from the battle.

"I'm glad you're okay.

I missed you too." Marina said hugging him as his eyes closed but Jumba saw worry in her eyes along with the other members of the family.

"W-Will he be okay Jumba?" Lilo asked her uncle softly.

"Not sure but will examine when we get back home." Jumba answered as Marina had Rueben in her arms but was holding him gently so she wouldn't hurt him further.

"_Please be okay._

_I love you."_ she thought as they left the forest and returned to Yuna's house........

* * *

It was late night, almost five in the morning and Jumba was still up but was in the Big Red Battleship with Rueben but also thinking about what had happened today as he looked at his sleeping creation who was lost in a deep sleep after the battle with Nega but he knew Nega had been there in him all along but had done nothing to help Rueben with it but his train of thought was disrupted as he saw the door open.

"Jumba are you still awake?

Don't you..... want to sleep?

A lot happened today and maybe sleep might help." Pleakley told him as the Quanta Quaglian looked away from his room mate and best friend.

"I don't feel like sleeping my little one eyed one.

Too much on Jumba's mind." he answered but the Plorgian knew that wasn't the true answer but decided to leave.

He didn't want Jumba to be in one of his tantrums.

"I know what's scaring you Jumba.

The thought of nearly hurting those you care about because of that collar.

I see it in your eyes." Gantu said as Jumba nodded looking away because tears were falling from his eyes as he went to get some sleep....

* * *

Jumba sighed climbing into the fold down bed but couldn't sleep. Too much thoughts were on his mind especially the thought of what he'd nearly done to those he cared about because of the collar Hamsterviel had put on him but tears fell from his eyes as he remembered what he'd done and he'd nearly lost himself and let him be engulfed by his evil which had raged through him until he became part of an ohana and felt loved and respected but right now he cried as the pain within his heart began to ease as he cried himself to sleep but Pleakley had heard that and felt sorry for him.

He would talk to him in the morning when he woke up.......


	9. Wish Of the Heart

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews.**

Marina was sitting on the porch of Yuna's house as the early morning sun rose. The young hybrid teen hadn't been able to sleep peacefully because she was so worried about Rueben.

She'd had a sad dream about him but didn't want to think about it as she sighed seeing Obaa inside.

The hybrid teen hoped Rueben would be okay and heal but remembered how strong he'd been fighting Nega.

Shw wished there was something she could do but smiled remembering what was in the forest but wasn't sure.

_"Maybe it's a bad idea."_ she thought as she saw somebody join her.

It was Jumba but he looked sad with red rims around his eyes.

"Morning Uncle.

You had a rough night, didn't you?" she said to him.

"Ih niece is right.

Rueben in deep sleep but needs help waking up.

Gantu has healed fast but depressed because of what happened.

Jumba feel bad." he told her softly.

"Why're you feeling bad?

I don't understand." Marina told him.

He sighed sadly at her words.

"Feeling bad about what I nearly did to ohana with that collar on.

Jumba had no control over himself." he told her sadly as he felt her hug him.

"It's okay.

At least we got the collar off before you did anything really bad." she reassured him.

Pleakley smiled sadly watching the moment....

* * *

Gantu was very quiet at breakfast and left but Marina and the others understood why he was acting like this because he wa

s worried about Rueben but wanted him to be okay.

Yuna saw a look of thought in Marina's eyes as she watched him leave but had a feeling it was to do with the Spiritual Stone as the hybrid teen explained what she was thinking and understood why she wanted to make a wish on the Spiritual Stone to help Rueben heal in an unselfish act of love but didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a shot.

"Ih love will help make wish true!" Stitch said as Marina nodded but Pleakley went to the Big Red Battleship to talk to Jumba. He knew how hard the Quanta Quaglian had found life since others on his home planet didn't understand him and he'd felt alone most of his life until finding Earth ohana with Lilo.

He found Jumba examining Rueben mentally but was sad seeing memories of days in the lab but he stopped seeing Pleakley there.

"H-How long have you been there?" he asked him sadly.

"A few minutes.

What were you doing?" Pleakley answered him.

"Trying to find 625 in his own mind so Jumba can wake him up and Marina will be happy." he answered sadly.

The Qunta Quaglian was trying to hold his emotions in after Pleakley had asked him what he'd felt when he was wearing the collar.

"I...... felt great power and old self before ohana but my true self was locked within with collar on and Jumba could hear and see ohana trying to help but couldn't ask or yell.

I just want to forget that happened." he answered breaking down a little but Jumba's eyes widened feeling Pleakley hug him.

"Jumba surprised.

Nobody has dared to hug Jumba in a long while." he answered as the embrace broke.

"I care about you because you're ohana but because nobody let you know you were loved or cared about you on home planet." Pleakley told him.

"Thanks." Jumba said wiping away a tear.....

* * *

Marina smiled sadly making her way to where the Spiritual Stone was and knelt before it.

Now was the time to make her wish so somebody she cared about deeply could be healed.

"I hope you can hear me.

I wish....... that my best friend and maybe buchee bu Rueben would wake up from the deep sleep he's in after the battle with Nega.

I care about him so much." she said as a tear fell on the stone but it glowed with blue light like the light in Rueben's eyes when he'd taken care of Nega.

She just stayed there in the forest where she felt calmness but later saw Lilo join her.

"Come on let's go for dinner.

I'm sure it'll grant the wish." she told her as they left.

"_I hope so too."_ Marina thought leaving the forest.......


	10. Love Can Overcome Anything

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews because they make me want to write more. The idea for Marina making a wish on the Spiritual Stone to heal Rueben came from the Stitch anime from the season one finale. I hope he'll be okay.**

During dinner, Lilo and the others noticed that Marina was very quiet and picking at her dinner but Jumba understood why she was sad because she was thinking about Rueben but was unaware that she'd made a wish on the Spiritual Stone to help him get better from his injuries.

Lilo was the only one who knew.

"I'm sure it'll work.

If it has the power to grant the wishes, it'll work." she whispered to the hybrid teen told her as she nodded in reply.

"I'm not very hungry." Marina said excusing herself from the table but Yuna understood along with the others seeing her leave.

"_She's worried about Rueben._

_I don't blame her_." Lilo thought as they ate......

* * *

Marina sighed opening the door of the Big Red Battleship and went in. She heard the machines beeping as Rueben lay there in a small bed as she stroked his fur.

"I-I miss hearing you and being with you.

Please wake up.

You thought you were weak but fighting to keep our ohana safe but especially me ignited your iner strength but if you want when you wake up, Jumba and I could help you be stronger like you want to be.

I love you.

I always have since the day we met but I never had the courage to tell you." she said kissing him.

She heard footsteps as Lilo came in seeing her there with Rueben but understood how she was feeling like when Stitch was glitching.

"H-Hey Marina....... you okay?" she asked softly.

"I-I'm okay Lilo...... honestly." the hybrid teen answered looking away as tears were in her eyes.

She saw a tear hit Rueben's chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be okay." she assured her as they began to leave but Lilo gasped.

Blue light began to engulf the ship.

* * *

_Rueben was in a place filled with beauty and felt no pain as his cuts were gone but somebody stopped him._

_"This isn't your time, not yet._

_Somebody out there needs you." a voice said to him as he realised who it was._

_He gasped seeing who it was._

_It was an angel and it looked like Marina._

_"Yeah I understand._

_I'll see you soon." he said as blue light engulfed the plane surrounding him as he was being pulled back from where ever he was back to those who cared about him deeply_.....

* * *

Jumba was surprised as he followed Lilo into the Big Red Battleship and gasped seeing Marina engulfed in the mystical energy as she saw Rueben's eyes open slowly as she hugged him. They were surprised by this but Jumba was very curious as to how it happened but Lilo knew seeing her tenage friend happy.

"I know how Rueben woke up.

I kind of...... wished on the Spiritual Stone to help him because I care about him." Marina said to her uncle who understood.

Yuna understood how it had happened.

"It was Love that did it.

I know how much they both care about each other." she said to Jumba as the Quanta Quaglian explained later that night.

He understood as he went to the Big Red Battleship.

Rueben was lying there in bed eating a sandwich slowly.

He was just surprised as Jumba but touched that Marina cared about him enough to heal him through the Spiritual Stone to help him.

Jumba saw him blush as he felt weird thinking about Marina.

"What's wrong with me Dr J?" he asked him weakly.

A smile crossed Jumba's face before answering.

"It's Love 625.

I know you were betrayed by Amore but I can tell you trust Marina with your heart.

No biggie." he answered him.

"Yeah I guess but....... does she feel the same?

I don't want to feel rejected any more." Rueben asked.

"Of course 625.

She healed you using the mystical energy of the Spiritual Stone.

Nothing says Love like that." Jumba told him.

"Thanks Dr J.

I'll think about it." he told him falling asleep......

* * *

Lilo saw Marina sleeping with a smile on her face but knew why because she loved Rueben but hoped he felt the same but was thinking about the future but also saw worry in Jumba's eyes as she joined him sitting on the porch.

"What's wrong Jumba?" she asked him.

"Yuna wanted us to stay but I told her I'd think about it but I like Okinawa but I miss Hawali.

We'll see them again." he told her as Obaa understood.

"Don't worry about Yuna.

I'll tell her and Yuri for you." she said as Lilo saw Jumba and the others pack and get into the Big Red Battleship.

But Lilo saw Yuri watch them leave with Yuna.

"Don't worry.

We'll see them again.

I know it." Yuna told her daughter as the Big Red Battleship left engaging hyperdrive.

"Please come back soon." she whispered.


	11. Their Own Special Ohana

**Finding A Place Where They Belong**

**A/N This might be my last chapter but don't worry.**

**More is on the way.**

**I've already started the first chapter of my new fuc but will post it later.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like this.**

Marina sighed as she woke up in her room in the Pelekai house. She and the others had returned a week ago but she'd awoke from a dream about her and Rueben but the message of the dream was to do with her feelings about him. She'd felt her feelings for him increase after what had happened in Okinawa with the Spiritual Stone but she'd been having these dreams since they'd left but had a feeling she was thinking about things.

"_Maybe I should tell Jumba about it._

_He'll know what to do." _she thought as she got up and went downstairs in her pyjamas.

Jumba was in the Big Red Battleship working on something.

"What is it?

Something's on your mind, right?" he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"I-Ih.

I need your advice." she said nervously.

Jumba chuckled as he heard her say that.

"What's so funny?" Marina asked him.

"625 was here eariler talking about having strange dreams and feelings about you.

Marina love is a gift and very powerful emotion.

I have this feeling you were meant to be with Rueben.

You shouldn't let anything hold you back." Jumba reassured her.

"Mahalo Uncle." she said leaving.

* * *

Lilo noticed that Rueben was very quiet that morning as he and the others were having breakfast in the kitchen but understood as well as Jumba why the golden brown experiment was quiet but saw him blush seeing Marina enter the kitchen and chuckled.

"_Don't worry._

_Just be cool."_ he thought as he felt her hand on his shoulder as he turned around.

"I-I have something to tell you." she told him as she kissed him.

"Really?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

I..... love you." she told him simply as Jumba smiled seeing that but Lilo and the others gasped at that.

Marina then felt him kiss her.

"I love you too Mari.

I had this feeling all along after meeting you and you understand how I feel." he answered as the family were surprised but understood.

Jumba along with the others had a feeling this was the start of a whole new ohana.....

* * *

A few years passed and Marina and Rueben were already married but Jumba smiled seeing his niece with a bundle in her arms. It was a baby wrapped up in blankets but Lilo and the others were amazed at how cute it was. It had Rueben's body frame with his golden brown fur, Marina's eyes with curiousity in it's eyes.

"Aww it's cute!

Is it a boy or a girl?" Mika asked her daughter.

"Girl.

Rueben was surprised by this after she was born but loves her just as much as I do.

He's busy working at Subway.

It gives him something to do besides hang out with Gantu all day and Brianna crying keeps them up all night but that's normal." she told them.

"So that's her name huh?

Brianna is a cute name." Lilo told her as Jumba was holding the baby as it was playing with his finger.

Marina laughed at her daughter.

"Jumba....... Rueben and I want you to be Brianna's god father." Marina told her uncle as Stitch smirked at that.

"But why me?" Jumba asked his niece confused.

"Because you're good with her and because you're Quanta Quaglian like her but she's half experiment and has the powers of her father and Stitch but I'm not so worried about that yet until she starts walking on the celiling or breaks things with her super strength but I doubt that seeing she'll be like Rueben with his attitude." she explained as Jumba chuckled.

"Hey who's talking about me?" Rueben said entering the kitchen in his Subway uniform as he kissed Marina.

"We were telling Jumba about him being Brianna's godfather and we were talking about her powers.

How was your day honey?" she answered.

"Great." he answered taking Brianna as she pulled at him as he tickled her under her chin.

He then saw Brianna's extra arms reveal themselves as she climbed onto the ceiling to the family's surprise.

"Jumba is very proud of god daughter." the Quanta Quaglian said as Brianna was causing chaos wanting to be fed.

"Wow she's like Stitch but with the appearance of Rueben." Lilo told them.

* * *

Later Rueben smiled seeing Brianna on the couch.

"Aww she's cute when she's asleep!" he thought as he saw Marina hug him.

"You're worried about the future aren't you?" she said as her husband nodded looking at Brianna.

"Yeah I am.

I know she'll control her powers but I'm worried in case she ends up alone when she's older like me.

I don't want her to be like that and to feel rejection." he told her.

"Naga worry Rueben.

She has a good heart like you but powers like you and her uncle but there's no way she'll be evil or destroy.

I know.

But she'll always love us and we'll always love her." she told him as he ate a submarine sandwich.

"Yeah you're right.

Who knows?

She might surprise us but for now let's wait and enjoy her." he answered as he and Marina watched their daughter sleep knowing that love was powerful and that their ohana was very special but hoped that Brianna would grow proud and strong of that and of herself.

Only time..... will tell.....


End file.
